Way Of Life
by Zimra David
Summary: Post saison 4, Hodgins a trouvé le parfait amour alors que Brennan et Booth sont à la poursuite d’un tueur très bien renseigné.
1. Thanks For The Memories

_Bonjour, Bonsoir,_

_Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir donné d'informations tout de suite mais j'ai possé ce 1er chapitre assez hâtivement ^^'_

_Donc, donc, Bones ne m'appartient pas du tout, malheureusement, et j'écris sns recevoir d'argent, dans un but purement lucratif._

_Cette fiction contiendra une intrigue majeure et une romance entre Angela et Hodgins, ainsi qu'un rapprochement entre Booth et Brennant. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment ^^_

_Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hesitez pas à laisser vos impressions, une petite review fait toujours plaisir ^^_

_Zimra D._

* * *

-Oui, moi aussi, c'était génial… Oui, je t'embrasse… A bientôt.

Hodgins raccrocha et rangea son mobile dans une des poche de sa blouse, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air un peu rêveur. Il se retourna donc pour se réintégrer à la conversation menée par ses collègues, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les détails morbides d'un triple meurtre.

-Eh ! Hodgins !

Le jeune scientifique cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Camille Saroyan, le regardait, l'air passablement énervé et la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de répéter quelque chose.

-Euh… Oui ?

-Je disais donc, reprit le Dr Sharoyan, Dr Hodgins, auriez vous l'extrême indulgence de nous livrer vos résultats sur les larves trouvées sur le corps de M. Payner ?

-Euh…

Le scientifique posa désespérément son regard azur sur ses collègues, essayant de chercher de l'aide. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. L'enquête, le triple homicide, les œufs de mouche domestique sur l'un des cadavres.

-Euh… Après 8 à 20 heures, les œufs éclosent et les mouches entrent dans leur stade d'asticot. Ils commencent à se nourrir de ce sur quoi l'œuf a été pondu… L'asticot se gorge de nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à entrer dans le stade pupal, et à ce point l'asticot s'éloigne de la source de nourriture pour aller dans un endroit tout aussi humide. D'après mes constatations, le premier corps se trouvait sur la scène du crime bien avant les deux autres.

Hodgins donna le rapport qu'il avait achevé quelques instants avant l'appel à sa supérieure en essayant d'éviter son regard furibond. Elle le feuilleta rapidement, donnant au reste de l'équipe les remarques du jeune scientifique puis elle partit vers son bureau, un peu moins énervée après avoir lu le travail d'Hodgins. Ce dernier ne remarqua même pas le regard des autres sur lui, l'air à nouveau absent.

-Eh bien Hodgins ! Lança Booth qui venait d'arriver, vous avez enfin conclu pour tirer cette tête ?

Hodgins ne releva même pas l'insulte, se contentant de fixer l'agent du FBI, un vague sourire aux lèvres, Angela leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment.

-Booth vous êtes là !

Brennan valida sa carte et grimpa les marches qui la séparaient de la passerelle. Elle se noua rapidement les cheveux en queue de cheval et termina d'enfiler sa blouse. Elle posa un regard interrogateur sur son partenaire en voyant l'air excédé d'Angela, le regard perdu dans le vague avec un sourire idiot d'Hodgins et le gêne de son nouvel apprenti. Booth haussa les épaules et désigna Hodgins du menton.

-Bonjour Dr Brennan, lâcha son élève

-Bonjour. . . Hodgins, tu vas bien… ? Se risqua l'anthropologue

-Oui, oui… Bonjour Dr Brennan.

Le scientifique se dirigea vers son labo, le regard à nouveau perdu dans le vague. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Angela soupira à nouveau, tapant du pied contre le sol et mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Brennan prit la parole.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda elle en le suivant du regard.

-Une copine Bones, une copine, répondit Booth en acquiesçant et en soupirant devant l'ignorance de sa collègue.

Angela se retourna vivement et lâcha en grommelant.

-Eh bien s'il est dans cet état après le premier rendez-vous qu'est ce que se sera quand ils se marieront …

-Après vos fiançailles, commença Brennan, Hodgins semblait heureux, j'imagine que…

Mais un regard noir de Booth la fit taire. Angela soupira à nouveau et se rendit dans son labo. La jeune anthropologue haussa un sourcil devant le regard toujours très noir de son partenaire.

-Quoi ?

-Bones, Bones, Bones, grogna son collègue.

Il la précéda sur le chemin de son SUV en essayant de lui expliquer l'expression 'avec délicatesse'. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Booth devant le volant et Brennan côté passager.

-Ou allons nous ? demanda t'elle pour couper court à la dispute qui menaçait

-Chez Mr. Roovs, avec la découverte d'Hodgins son alibi ne tient plus.

Ils continuèrent de parler sur le trajet jusqu'à la maison du coupable. Une fois arrivé, Booth alla frapper à la porte.

, ouvrez, FBI !

Aucun bruit ne leur parvint. Booth poussa la porte qui était ouverte et dégaina. Brennan le suivit, se retenant de parler. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon mais personne. Brennan allait se retourner quand Booth écarta son bras, lui bloquant le passage. Il porta ensuite un doigt à ses lèvres, lui imposant le silence. Elle hocha la tête et il lui montra un escalier qui semblait descendre vers la cave. Des bruits étouffés en provenaient. Booth prit les devant et descendit les marches, l'arme au poing. Brennan le suivit, essayant de ne pas faire craquer les marches. Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir, devant eux se dressait une porte entrouverte. Booth s'approcha et la poussa du pied, brandissant son arme.

-FBI !

Mr. Roovs se retourna, tenant un couteau de boucher dans la main droite, la main gauche en l'air.

-Je ne voulais pas, gémit il, c'est elle qui m'a obligé.

-Bones… Appela Booth.

Lorsque l'anthropologue fut à son niveau, il lui désigna du menton la table sur laquelle Roovs travaillait avant leur arrivé. Un corps d'homme était dessus, ensanglanté et presque complètement démembré. Leur suspect lâcha son arme et fondit en larme, s'essuyant le visage avec ses mains tâchées de sang, se barbouillant le visage de liquide rouge.

-C'est elle, continua t'il de gémir, je ne voulais pas…

-Qui, Mr Roovs ? demanda Brennan

-Elle… Elle est là-bas.

Booth se retourna, brandissant son arme dans la direction indiquée par Roovs mais ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une étagère. Brennan s'en approcha alors que Booth tenait à nouveau en jouc leur coupable, elle regarda Roovs.

-Elle est… La… il pointa l'un des tiroirs du doigt.

Brennan l'ouvrit mal gré les réticences de Booth et en sortit un crâne encore recouvert en parti par de la peau. Elle le posa sur une table et sorti une paire de gants de sa poche.

-Femme, type caucasien, annonça t'elle sans prêter attention aux gémissements de dégout de Booth. Roovs continuait de pleurer, se tordant les mains et regardant le corps mutilé sur sa table. Booth continuait de pointer son arme vers lui, hésitant quand à la conduite à adopter.

[…]

-Schizophrénie, Agent Booth, schizophrénie.

-Mais, les fois précédentes, il paraissait totalement normal…

-Une des particularités de la schizophrénie, est que la personne ne se rend pas compte de ce dont elle souffre. Et lorsqu'elle se retrouve prise en faute, sa folie devient évidente.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que Roovs devenait un machiavélique tueur en série à certain moment, alors qu'en fait, c'était l'esprit de sa première victime qui l'habitait ?

-Non, commença Sweets, je pense qu'il a tué sa première victime lors d'un accès de rage, et que c'est cet acte qui…

-Lui a fait perdre les pédales ?

-Qui l'a fait devenir fou, corrigea le psychologue en fronçant les sourcils, puis, il est devenu un serial killer en prenant la 'personnalité' si je puis dire, de cette… il regarda le dossier de Brennan sur l'identité du crâne, Mrs. Jones, sa petite amie.

-Mais il ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? S'étonna Brennan

-C'est aussi une particularité de cette maladie, expliqua Sweets, la personne qui en souffre ne s'en rend pas compte. Il a donc subi se dédoublement de personnalité en pensant agir, lorsqu'il redevenait 'lui' si je puis dire, sous les ordres de sa première victime. Qui, je dois vous préciser, est en fait la seule victime de cet homme…

-Et les trois corps retrouvés dans la forêt ? Grinça Booth, ainsi que celui là, il sorti les photos du corps démembrés prises quelques heures plus tôt.

-Je dois vous prévenir, Agent Booth, lors d'un procès, si cet homme à un bon avocat et s'il est examiné par de bons experts en psychologie, c'est dans un asile qu'il finira ses jours… Et c'est la qu'est sa place…

Booth grogna et referma le dossier. Brennan se leva et son coéquipier l'imita avec mauvaise grâce.

-Merci Dr Sweets, lui dit Brennan alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

-Je suis la pour ça, Dr Brennan, je suis la pour ça…

[…]

Hodgins attrapa le bocal contenant les vers de mouche tout en chantonnant doucement. La veille, il avait eu son deuxième rendez-vous avec Maeva, une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré complètement par hasard, la semaine dernière. Et il était sous le charme… Peut être même plus que sous le charme à vrai dire. Hier soir, ils étaient sortis dîner en ville et, avant de rentrer chez elle, la brune l'avait embrassé. Et le scientifique se sentait désormais comme un adolescent le lendemain de son premier rencard. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était amoureux, totalement amoureux. Il allait sortir du bureau quand il manqua de percuter Angela.

-Oh, pardon Angela…

-Tu pourrais déjà commencer par me dire bonjour, grogna t'elle

-Mais, je t'ai salué ce matin…

-Salué ? Hodgins tu as été désagréable avec la moitié du labo !

-Mais, commença Hodgins

-Tu es arrivé, tu nous a à peine répondu, tu as téléphoné à je ne sais qui et…

Mais Hodgins ne l'écoutait plus, au souvenir de l'appel de Maeva, il avait reprit son air lointain et son expression d'extase, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Angela.

-Enfin, puisque j'ai l'impression que tu as trouvé mieux que nous comme compagnie, j'imagine que tu te fiches de perdre tes amis, Jack !

Hodgins fut brutalement ramené à la réalité lorsqu'Angela l'appela par son prénom. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps… Il la regarda partir, indécis, le souvenir de l'appel de Maeva ne parvenant même pas à lui enlever cette sensation de malaise qui le rongeait. Pourquoi donc se sentait-il coupable ? Il n'avait rien fait. Après tout, Camille n'avait pas été si en colère que ça contre lui, elle avait été contente de son travail sur les larves, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait été engagé ici, non ? Pas pour ses rapports amicaux avec le reste du labo. Il secoua la tête et sorti de la pièce, le bocal d'insectes à la main. Il le confia à un de ses collègues qui passait par la, lui répétant les instructions de Brennan pour les preuves. Puis il se mit en quête de Camille, espérant s'expliquer avec elle directement.

-Dr Saroyan ?

-Dr Hodgins, un problème ? demanda Cam', étonnée par son air grave.

-Je voulais juste savoir… Est-ce vrai que je suis… Enfin, que j'ai un comportement déplacé avec les membres de ce labo et que cela nuit à mon travail ?

Camille releva les yeux de son dossier, détaillant Hodgins. Elle posa rapidement le rapport sur une table, croisa les bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Pensez-vous cela, Dr Hodgins ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression de bien faire mon travail… Mais, s'il est vrai que mon attitude est déplacée, je vais essayer de changer…

-Dr Hodgins, si votre attitude était déplacée, je vous l'aurai fait remarquer.

Elle dévisagea le scientifique et lui souri. Hodgins soupira presque de soulagement, au moins, il savait que s'il y avait eu un problème, Cam' lui en aurait parlé. Angela avait du s'emballer, encore, comme à son habitude…

Angela arpentait les couloirs, marchant rapidement, furieuse. A ce moment précis, elle détestait Hodgins, Hodgins et son air idiot… Elle poussa rageusement la porte de son bureau et jeta presque son rapport sur sa table. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise en grognant. Elle était furieuse, vraiment furieuse. Rien que de se rappeler l'air qu'avait eu Hodgins en pensant à sa minette la rendait hors d'elle. Elle tapait rageusement le sol du pied, et dire qu'elle avait pensé qu'ils resteraient amis, bien sur, que des paroles en l'air, comme à son habitude. Angela attrapa le carton qui lui servait pour s'appuyer lorsqu'elle dessinait debout, devant les corps en décomposition, essayant de se distinguer sous la chaire morte et putréfiée ce qui ressemblait à un visage. Elle attrapa un crayon et tira violemment quelques traits, esquissant les contours d'un visage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit heureux, alors elle allait s'arranger pour croire qu'il ne l'était pas, en essayant d'imprimer sur le papier une expression de douleur, de trahison, qu'elle-même ressentait, elle essayait de donner au visage d'Hodgins cette expression. Mais même sur le papier, elle ne parvenait qu'à représenter un visage rieur et heureux, avec cette fossette qui se dessinait seulement lorsqu'il se retenait de sourire. Elle déchira le croquis et le jeta à la poubelle, se recroquevillant pour laisser libre court à ses larmes, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela serait aussi dur, vraiment.

* * *

_Et voilà pour un premier chapitre, le suivant sera posté aux environs de mercredi ou de jeudi, selon mon planning ^^_


	2. Given Up

_Et voilà le chapitre 2, ou la trame principale se met en place, bon, ce n'est pas encore le top' niveau rebondissements, je dois l'avouer ^^'_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ^.^_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Hodgins marchait distraitement vers son bureau, ôtant de ses vêtements les quelques flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber du ciel. Il n'était pourtant qu'au début du mois de Novembre… il poussa maladroitement la porte de sa salle et lança son anorak sur une chaise, se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Booth et Brennan avaient arrêtés le meurtrier schizophrène. Ils avaient élucidés d'autres affaires depuis, un enlèvement, un double homicide et un meurtre accidentel. Et cela faisait donc plus d'un mois qu'Hodgins sortait avec Maeva. Maeva… Rien que de prononcer son nom, même en pensées, le faisait sourire. Elle était si belle, avec ses grands yeux gris foncés et ses longs cheveux châtains. Il avait été sous le charme dès leur premier rendez-vous, dès leur rencontre même. Il grogna en remarquant que le chauffage n'était toujours pas réparé… Il faisait vraiment très froid, et cela ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. En effet, dans moins d'une semaine aurait lieu le dîner de l'équipe. Une idée de Sweets, encore et toujours… Mais celle la n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire, le jeune psychologue avait organisé un dîner qui regrouperait les membres de l'Institut et Booth. Un truc pour se rapprocher et aider Booth a retrouver ses marques. Et Camille lui avait suggéré d'inviter Maeva. Brennan l'avait déjà rencontré alors qu'elle été venue chercher Hodgins, un soir, alors qu'ils étaient sur une affaire. Et la jeune femme avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil de l'anthropologue. Camille avait en effet exigé des heures supplémentaires, et le pauvre Hodgins qui avait prévu de sortir dîner avait été très mal à l'aise devant sa jeune amie. Mais elle lui avait sourit et s'était assise au dessus de la passerelle, buvant un café et lisant un livre, attendant jusqu'à onze heure et demi qu'Hodgins puisse enfin sortir. Temperance avait un peu discuté avec Maeva et l'avait trouvé adorable, démentant ainsi le portrait de la peste qu'Angela lui en avait fait. Et lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec son amie, cette dernière s'était murée dans un silence profond ponctué de quelques grognements. Et Hodgins avait bien l'intention d'inviter sa compagne à ce dîner. Mais il voulait en parler à Cam', Brennan et Angela… Et c'était surtout d'elle qu'il redoutait la réaction. Depuis un mois elle était désagréable avec tout le monde, prenant ses jours de congés en pleins milieu de la semaine sans prévenir personne, de ses projets. Brennan avait même parler de l'avoir croisé ivre devant chez elle mais elle n'avait rien dit de plus et Hodgins n'avait pas voulu insister, respectant la vie privée d'Angela. Il serra ses mains et les enfouies dans ses poches, se mettant en quête de ses supérieures avant de chercher son ex fiancée.

Angela se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de boire le soir depuis qu'elle s'était mise en couple avec Hodgins… Et reprenait peu à peu cette ancienne manie d'aller traîner dans les bars dès qu'elle avait un moment ou elle ne faisait pas assez de chose pour s'empêcher de ruminer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne jamais se sentir calme et sereine. De la colère bouillait toujours en elle, de la colère et une profonde tristesse aussi… Elle ferma les yeux, se massant les temps avec ses mains glacées. La semaine dernière elle avait croisé Hodgins et sa nouvelle copine non loin du Jefferson. Elle savait que c'était inévitable, après tout il travaillait la. Et elle aussi ne se gênait pas pour ramener Roxie lorsqu'elles étaient encore ensemble, et cela bien avant l'existence de Maeva. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que cette fille était adorable, vraiment. Ses cheveux étaient longs mais ne ressemblaient pas à ceux d'une sauvage, ils étaient brillants et coupés de façon à leur donner du volume. De la ou Angela l'avait aperçue la veille, elle n'avait pas bien vu son visage, normal, Hodgins s'était penché pour l'embrasser… Mais elle savait que la jeune femme était très belle, et ce même pas parce que le scientifique s'en ventait… Elle entendit des pas et elle releva la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de paraître intéressée parce qu'elle avait sous le nez. Elle se reteint de trembler lorsqu'Hodgins passa la porte et se planta devant elle. Il semblait un peu nerveux. Elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête en gardant les yeux rivés sur le magazine qu'elle faisait semblant de lire… Jack toussota

-Ca va… ?

-Oui, oui, et toi ?

-Oui… il fait froid, non ?

Et, comme pour illustrer sa pensée, il se frotta les mains et regarda autour de lui. Angela sentait bien qu'il tournait autour du pot, et elle avait aussi bien comprit qu'il ne venait pas pour du boulot. Avant, elle aurait abordé le sujet en douceur, essayé de détendre l'atmosphère mais là… Elle avait aussi la vague sensation qu'il venait pour lui parler de sa copine… Son estomac se contracta et ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'Hodgins recommença à parler, décidemment, il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler.

-Euh… Angie… Voilà, pour la soirée de Sweets, je viendrai avec …

-C'est bon Jack, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier devant moi, vraiment.

Le scientifique cligna des yeux, un peu surpris d'avoir remporté la partie si aisément. Angela lui sourit et elle se releva, s'apprêtant visiblement à quitter la pièce.

-Oui c'est vrai quoi, tu viens accompagner de qui tu veux. Nous sommes des adultes, non ?

-Oui, bien sur… répondit Hodgins vraiment étonné du soudain revirement de l'artiste

-Bon, je te laisse, Brennan m'attends, un nouveau cadavre…

-Je te suis.

[…]

-Homme, blond, race blanche… Environ la trentaine…

-D'après le fémur, il devait mesurer 1m90.

-Eh bien ! Pas du genre inaperçu le bonhomme, lâcha Booth en s'accroupissant aux côtés de la table d'autopsie autour de laquelle les fouines travaillaient. Eh ! Regardez ça !

L'agent du FBI attrapa un agitateur qui trainait au milieu d'autres instruments et souleva une masse décomposée.

-On dirait une sorte de carte…

-Angela ! Tu arrives au bon moment ! lâcha Brennan, un œil fixé sur la découverte de Booth, regarde ce que tu peux faire de ça…

Angela enfila une paire de gants et lâcha non sans dégouts le papier décomposé au fond d'un récipient avant de repartir vers son bureau. Hodgins la suivit un moment des yeux avant de secouer la tête et d'enfiler ses gants, filant aider Brennan et Camille autour du corps.

-Regardez, ici, il y a un orifice, murmura Cam' en tournant délicatement le crâne

-Dans la nuque, c'est une exécution… grogna Booth, j'espère que nous n'allons pas avoir affaire à la Mafia.

-Vous tirez des conclusions hâtives Booth, le réprimanda Brennan en relevant la tête, dans ma carrière j'ai du voir des centaines d'individus tués d'un projectile dans la nuque sans qu'ils n'aient aucuns rapports avec la Mafia.

-Ouais, parlez pour vous…

-Hodgins, appela Brennan, coupant cours aux protestations de son partenaire, regarde ça…

Le pathologiste approcha et se pencha aux côtés de Brennan.

-Le corps n'a pourtant pas été enterré… s'étonna l'anthropologue.

-Non, il ne l'a pas été, affirma Hodgins, la terre ne serait pas répartie comme ça si cela avait été le cas. On dirait plutôt… Que l'assassin à volontairement fait avaler de la boue à votre victime… Vous savez à quoi cela me fait penser ?

-Non, mais, commença Camille, et ce n'est pas le mom-…

-A une conspiration ! Vous saviez qu'a l'époque des templiers…

-Hodgins !

Jack se tu, l'air penaud devant la mine renfrognée de ses trois collègues. Booth se redressa et grogna

-Exécution… Terre dans la bouche, tout cela est étrange…

-Je vais faire des prélèvements et des analyses sur cette boue pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait nous apprendre.

Alors qu'il s'en allait, Angela remontait sur la passerelle, une feuille à la main.

-Booth, dans quelle école se trouve votre fils ?

-Dans l'école… Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que, votre gars s'appelait Patrick et qu'il travaillait dans l'école Roger Park *nom totalement fictif*

Booth frissonna, sentant tout les regards fixés sur lui.

-Oui, il s'agit bien de l'école ou va Parker…

* * *

_Une petite review?_

_La suite lundi prochain ^^_


	3. Wake

_Et me voila de retour avec le 3e chapite de cette histoire ^^_

_Je voudrais remercier Calypsoh&Joyce pour leur gentille review qui m'ont vraiment faites plaisir, Joyce je suis heureuse de réussir à améliorer tes journées =)_

_En espérant que ce chapitre continuera à vous plaire, autant soit peu que le reste vous ai plu x')_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même Bones, il peut s'agir de coïncidences…

-Ou d'un avertissement, Booth ! Vous devriez être plus inquiet…

L'agent du FBI continua de marcher sans se rendre compte que sa partenaire s'était stoppée.

-Booth…

-Quoi ?

-Vous _devriez _être plus inquiet !

-Quoi, qu'est ce que vous insinuez, que je ne m'occupe pas bien de mon fils, mais ça va pas la tête ?! … La tête… Vous croyez que c'est… Dans ma tête ? Que c'est cette opération qui me fait rester si calme ? demanda t'il stupéfait

Brennan hocha la tête d'un air compatissant

-Mais… Enfin, je ne _ressens _pas d'inquiétude…

-Vous feriez mieux de retourner voir le Dr Keller…

-Non ! Nous avons un meurtrier sur les bras et lui dire que je ne me sens pas inquiété par la découverte du cadavre d'un des animateurs de l'école de mon fils ne m'avancera à rien ; il me dira juste que mon tempérament reviendra avec le temps et qu'il ne peut rien faire.

-Votre raisonnement semble logique, répondit Brennan après un instant de réflexion

-Bien sur qu'il l'est ! Allez, pressez-vous un peu Bones…

[…]

Hodgins venait d'achever le rapport sur la terre retrouvée sur le corps de Patrick Miller quand son portable sonna, il jeta un coup d'œil au nom de l'appelant et se rua sur le mobile.

-Maeva ! […] Ce soir, ça marche toujours ? […]Parfait ! […] Tu passes à l'Institut ? […] D'accord, parfait…

Et ce fut avec un sourire béat que le jeune homme raccrocha, il ne savait vraiment pas d'où lui venant la chance d'avoir une compagne telle que Maeva, aussi gentille, compréhensive… Ses précédentes conquêtes avaient toujours été dégoutées par son travail, la boue, les larves, les cadavres… Or, Maeva semblait toujours prête l'écouter après une rude enquête, une dure semaine ou tout simplement une sale journée. Elle était si attentive, si prévenant envers lui… Il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour faire avant de la rencontrer. Il secoua la tête, un sourire crétin toujours figé sur les lèvres, la journée n'était pas encore terminée, il fallait encore qu'il apporte le rapport à Temp' et Booth. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour se relire et resta cloué sur place par la stupeur. Comment avait-il pu rater ça ?

Pendant ce temps, Sweets qui se tenait debout sur la passerelle, le plus loin possible du corps de Patrick Miller, discutait avec Booth et Brennan du repas imminent.

-Je ne vois toujours pas toujours pas la logique dans ce repas, Sweets, grogna Brennan en examinant de plus près la blessure

-Dr Brennan ! Voyez-vous une quelconque logique dans le fait de déjeuner avec vos amis ?

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un repas en amis, mais plutôt d'un dîner de travail masqué par vos justifications de psychologie…

Sweets leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha de l'agent du FBI

-Vous au moins, vous me soutenez, Booth ?

-Hein ? Ah euh…

Mais Brennan ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre

-En plus, je ne saisis pas pourquoi vous faites passer ceci pour un simple dîner, je suis sûre que vous allez en profiter pour user de votre 'psychologie' afin de démontrer…

-Dr Brennan, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait cessez de parler de ce dîner comme d'une réunion de travail ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes tous invités à venir avec qui vous voulez… Que Camille viendra en compagnie de Michelle et que le Dr Hodgins nous présentera Maeva !

Brennan préféra se taire, non sans avoir levé les yeux une dernière fois. Sweets grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, baissant la tête, la mine boudeuse. Il avait parlé de ce dîner depuis plus de trois semaines à l'équipe du Jefferson, en leur expliquant que cela aiderait peut-être Booth à récupérer toutes ses facultés et anciennes habitudes à la suite de son opération. Cette idée avait été applaudit à l'unanimité… Ou presque. Brennan avait jugé son comportement illogique, mettant en avant la science et la médecine pour lui expliquer que la seule façon qu'avait Booth de retrouver sa personnalité était d'enquêter et d'aller sur le terrain, mais Sweets savait qu'elle était avant tout inquiète pour son collègue, comme eux tous… Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Hodgins qui montait les marches de la passerelle quatre à quatre, un rapport dans une main.

-Booth ! Booth !

-Quoi ? grogna ce dernier

-Le jardin de Rebecca n'avait-il pas eu un problème avec son taux élevé de protides de …

-Hodgins !

-Bien, bien… Est-ce que le jardin de votre ex-femme a subi des traitements à cause d'un problème dans le sol ?

Booth se mit à réfléchir, ses yeux bruns se perdirent un moment dans le vague, puis il hocha vaguement la tête.

-Oui… Oui, c'était il y a … Deux mois je crois, j'ai eu Parker à la maison pendant toute la durée des travaux… Mais… ?

-La terre retrouvée dans la bouche de la victime contenait des enzymes carboniques, et un taux de fluor caractéristique de l'endroit ou vit Rebecca…

Alors que le front de Booth se plissait sous l'évidence qui s'imposait à lui, Brennan, qui s'était approchée, lâcha :

-Le tueur serait allé chez Rebecca… ? Mais, pourquoi ?

La question resta sans réponses alors que les fouines, le psychologue et l'agent se regardaient dans les yeux, la même lueur inquiète dans le regard.

[…]

Camille raccrocha le téléphone et soupira, Michelle était en route et serait la dans les vingt prochaines minutes. La journée d'hier avait été particulièrement agitée. Booth avait appelé Rebecca, inquiet pour son fils et son ex-femme. Mais cette dernière et son fils n'avaient rien, au soulagement général. La mère de Parker était d'ailleurs venue le déposer chez Booth la veille, elle-même étant obligée de partir dans le Nevada pour son travail. Booth avait hésité à demander une patrouille de surveillance autour de son appartement, craignant pour la sécurité de son fils. Au bout d'un moment, Camille lui avait proposé de venir habiter chez elle, ainsi Parker serait toujours surveillé, que ce soit par lui, Cam' ou Michelle qui s'était révélée touchée de la confiance que lui témoignait sa 'mère'.

Et Camille pouvait enfin profiter d'un moment de repos, seule dans son bureau, attendant l'arrivée de Michelle pour se rendre au restaurant ou devait avoir lieu le dîner de Sweets. Elle était exténuée, ayant passée la soirée à surveiller le plus discrètement possible les environs de son pavillon, s'occupant du fils de Booth, et profitant des quelques minutes de répit que lui laissaient les enfants pour discuter de l'affaire avec l'ancien Ranger. Personne n'avait encore établi de lien avec une éventuelle ancienne affaire, ou une remise en liberté précoce qui pourrait justifier ce message d'alerte à l'intention de l'agent du FBI.

Et maintenant, elle arrivait enfin à se relaxer dans l'endroit ou elle se sentait le plus apte à répondre aux questions ; le labo. Elle s'étira et regarda l'heure, elle avait encore un peu plus d'un quart d'heure pour finir de se préparer. Sweets avait précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un petit dîner, et qu'il ne fallait pas en faire tout une histoire, ils se rendraient dans un restaurant que Camille connaissait, non loin du Jefferson. Elle avait donc revêtue une simple chemise noire et un jean bleu, se maquillant légèrement. Elle voulait être à l'aise, au milieu de ses amis et de sa famille, et se sentir femme était sa deuxième tenue de prédilection, après sa blouse bleue de coroner. Elle quitta son fauteuil et se dirigea vers une glace, au font du bureau pour recoiffer ses cheveux, absorbée dans ses pensées sur l'affaire.

Elle hâta le pas, elle n'était en retard que de cinq minutes, cinq petites minutes… Faites qu'ils ne soient pas tous assis à m'attendre, s'il vous plait…

-Eh bien Dr Brennan, c'est à cette heure la que vous arrivez ?

Bones inclina la tête, un peu gênée d'être le sujet d'attention devant le fils de Booth, Michelle, et Maeva qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien… Elle s'assit aux côtés de Booth sous les regards moqueurs d'Angela et d'Hodgins. Elle s'absorba quelques minutes dans la lecture du menu, si bien qu'elle ne suivit pas très bien le fil de la conversation. Elle releva la tête au bout de quelques instants pour écouter ce qui se disait.

-Alors, commença Camille en souriant à Maeva, ou travaillez-vous ?

-A la bibliothèque municipale…

-Celle devant laquelle nous sommes passés pour venir ? demanda Cam'

-Oui, exactement.

-Ah…

Et la conversation reprit, chacun posant ses questions aux inconnus, Angela se montra très chaleureuse envers Parker, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de couler des regards envers le couple, assis à quelques chaises d'elle. Maeva était adorable, pour une fois, Hodgins n'avait pas exagéré. Elle se tenait droite, souriait et répondait aux questions, les yeux brillants, jouant discrètement avec les doigts d'Hodgins sous la table… L'estomac de l'artiste se noua, vraiment, elle ne trouvait aucunes raisons de la haïr… Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur son repas, attrapant maladroitement son Coca pour faire quelque chose. Elle avait décidé de ne plus toucher à l'alcool, du moins temps qu'elle savait qu'elle ne se contrôlerait pas et qu'elle risquait de finir à nouveau dans le lit d'un homme inconnu au réveil…

-Angela ?

Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers son voisin.

-Oui, MiniBooth ?

-Tu la connais depuis longtemps Maeva ?

L'enfant ne remarqua pas le trouble qu'il venait de provoquer dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et il attendit, innocemment, sa réponse, sirotant sa limonade, du ketchup aux coins des lèvres.

-Eh bien… J'en avais beaucoup entendu parler, mais je la rencontre pour la première fois ce soir. Pourquoi ?

Parker hésita un moment et se pencha vers Angela qui, inconsciemment, l'imita.

-Je peux te confier un secret ? chuchota t'il

-Oui, répondit Ange, amusée par le sérieux du garçon _Dieu qu'il ressemble à son père… Il en fera chavirer des cœurs, _pensa t'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je… Je trouvais que Hodgins avait l'air plus heureux avec toi…

Son sourire se glaça sur ses lèvres et son regard se porta directement sur le couple. Hodgins riait silencieusement, un peu penchée en avant et Maeva souriait à pleine dents, devant Cam' et Brennan, toutes deux hilares, pourtant, Temp' n'était pas facile à rire…

-Ah oui… ? répondit elle malgré elle

-Oui ! lâcha sans hésiter Parker en arborant un air triomphant très 'Boothien'

Elle lui sourit, un peu crispée, décidément, tout le monde semblait près à l'empêcher d'oublier Jack…

[…]

Sweets s'installa confortablement en face de la vitre teintée, un café dans une main, l'autre enfouie dans sa poche, essayant de se réchauffer et de se réveiller. La soirée d'hier avait été un vraie réussite, toute l'équipe avait semblé heureuse, Maeva et Michelle s'étaient très bien intégrée au groupe, répondant aux questions et plaisantant avec tout le monde. Maeva était d'ailleurs une jeune femme charmante et Lance avait personnellement félicité Hodgins d'avoir trouvé la 'perle rare'. Mais le psychologue avait aussi remarqué la détresse qui émanait d'Angela, qui avait pourtant essayé de masquer ses sentiments derrière son eternel sourire placide. Son désespoir l'avait tellement frappé qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'il l'avait regardé plus attentivement durant le dîner. Elle avait maigri, cela se voyait à ses joues, et, même avec le fond de teint qu'elle arborait, ses cernes étaient visibles. Mais, et Sweets l'avait grandement admiré pour cela, elle n'avait pas cherché à envenimer la situation et s'était parfaitement bien conduite, posant les bonnes questions, riant au bon moment et souriant poliment à tout le monde… Il sursauta alors que Booth entrait dans la pièce, suivit de Brennan.

-Mlle Blue, vous étiez la petite amie de .

-Oui… pleurnicha la jeune femme, en s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

Sweets croisa les bras, son gobelet de café reposant devant lui, quelque chose clochait chez cette femme.

-Attention Booth, elle cache quelque chose, grogna Lance dans le micro pour communiquer ses découvertes a l'agent.

Le psychologue vit Booth incliner la tête vers le miroir teinté, il avait comprit, il serait attentif…

-Depuis combien de temps connaissiez-vous Patrick, Coraly ? demanda Brennan

-Cela faisait… Presque trois mois, répondit Coraly en continuant de se tamponner les yeux, presque…

Et elle éclata en sanglot sur la table, son corps tremblait au fil de ses spasmes, ses ongles crissant sur la table. Sweets changea de position pour mieux voir la scène. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Il poussa un long soupir et continua de scruter la jeune femme, essayant de voir au-delà de ce qui était visible, grâce à ses années d'entrainement.

-Mlle Blue, Mlle Blue, grogna Booth en lui secouant l'épaule, allez ressaisissez-vous…

Mais rien à faire, la femme était inconsolable, ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascade autour de sa tête, son corps toujours agité par ses pleurs. Au bout d'un moment, Brennan quitta la pièce et revint un peu après, un sac en papier dans une main. Elle releva doucement Coraly et lui appliqua délicatement le sac sur la bouche et le nez. Peu à peu, la femme se calma, sa respiration redeveint régulière et elle bascula en arrière, essuyant les dernières larmes qui coulaient encore sur son visage.

[…]

-Cet interrogatoire était un fiasco ! grogna Booth en envoyant valser le dossier sur son bureau.

-Le comportement du Dr Brennan a, au contraire, éviter tout problème, répliqua Sweets en s'asseyant sur l'un des sièges, mais je reste septique quand à cette crise de larmes…

-Pourquoi ? Que vous faut-il de plus ? répliqua Brennan en levant les yeux au ciel, insensible au compliment du jeune psychologue

-Tremblement exagéré des mains, ouverture excessive de la paupière, e-…

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle gardait les yeux ouverts pour pleurer ?!

-Oui, agent Booth, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire.

Booth croisa les bras, portant un regard un peu plus attentif sur Sweets alors que Brennan soupirait bruyamment du fond du bureau.

-Je pense qu'elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Ca ne fait pas d'elle la meurtrière mais, peut-être hérite-t-elle de quelque chose ou bien sa mort lui apporte un bénéfice personnel…

-Mmmmh, répondit Booth, un peu perdu dans le raisonnement de Sweets, enfin, après tout, nous n'avons aucunes preuves…

-Pas de preuves, pas d'indices, pas de suspects ! enchaîna Brennan.

-Autant dire que nous nageons en plein brouillard…

* * *

_Et voilàààààà !_

_Etatnt donné que je serai en vacances vendredi, je pourrai profiter des deux futures semaines pour avancer dans Way Of Life et qui sait, me lancer dans mon projet StarGate!_

_Je pense donc poster la suite la semaine prochaine... Ou samedi si je suis d'humeur généreuse. Et vous connaissez la méthode pour celà, n'est ce pas xD?_

_Review?_


	4. Bleed It Out

_Je sais, je sais j'ai du retaard... Mais_ _j'ai récemment eu un coup de cœur pour _Mentalist_, cette série est vraiment génial et… Ouais, enfin, vous vous en fichez x)_

_Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre de WayOfLife, en espérant qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

_CHAPITRE 4_ Bleed It Out

-Camille ! Ou sont les serviettes ?

-Dans le placard, …

Mais la voix étouffée du coroner ne leur parvint plus, masquée par les rires de Parker et la conversation de Brennan et Michelle. L'anthropologue avait parlé pour la première fois avec la fille de Cam' environ deux semaines avant le dîner de l'équipe, et depuis, elles s'appréciaient et ne rataient pas une occasion de se parler. Michelle se révélait être une adolescente très vive d'esprit et Brennan aimait sa façon de réfléchir. Camille arriva dans son salon et ne pu réprimer un sourire ; Parker riait sur les genoux de son père qui se trouvait à côté de Brennan sur la causeuse, alors que Michelle était assise sur le tapis en face d'elle, s'adossant à la table basse, les jambes croisées. Quel beau portrait ils faisaient… Booth et Parker habitaient chez elle depuis que le corps de Miller avait été trouvé, Seeley trouvant que son appartement laissait trop d'opportunités à un éventuel tueur et puis, elle aimait avoir sa maison remplie de monde. Le Dr Brennan s'était jointe à eux pour la soirée, à la plus grande joie de Michelle. Cela avait profondément étonné Camille que sa fille apprécie Brennan, elle qui était si terre-à-terre alors que Michelle vivait plutôt au dessus du sol, sans pour autant trop s'en éloigner. Mais leurs conversations étaient toujours très sérieuses et Michelle en sortait toujours des étoiles plein les yeux, des promesses de futurs dans la tête.

-A table ! les prévint Camille lorsque le bip du four lui parvint aux oreilles

Parker fut le premier assis, tenant dans une main sa fourchette et dans l'autre son couteau, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Booth s'assit à côté de lui, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Brennan ne pu masquer son sourire en voyant cette scène, Booth aimait réellement son fils, personne ne pouvait en douter. _Comment peut-il encore se demander s'il est un bon père ?_ Michelle alla aider Camille à porter la salade et les légumes. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, la conversation débuta d'elle-même. Brennan, à la gauche de Booth et à la droite de Michelle, continua la discussion qu'elle entretenait avec la jeune fille quelques minutes plus tôt. Camille parlait avec Booth et Parker du séjour de ce dernier chez son père. Tout le repas se déroula bien, chacun plaisantant, racontant une anecdote ou un souvenir. Quand la dernière miette de tarte aux pommes fut avalée, Brennan aida Camille à faire la vaisselle, alors que Michelle accompagnait Parker se laver les dents.

Booth se laissa mollement tomber dans le canapé, complètement épuisé. Cette affaire le tracassait… Tout semblait signifier que ce corps était un avertissement. L'homme travaillait depuis plus de six mois à l'école de Parker et la terre du jardin de Rebecca dans sa bouche… _Comme pour me dire qu'il sait tout, qu'il peut m'atteindre comme il le veut_, pensa l'ex sniper en passant ses bras derrière sa tête en lâchant un soupir, lui qui pensait avoir vécu le pire avec son opération du cerveau, il se trompait fortement. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer, ou du moins, de penser à autre chose. Mais cette affaire l'obsédait. Il avait peur de ne pas réussir à arrêter le coupable parce que son esprit lui jouait des tours… Quelque chose semblait lui échapper, quelque chose de primordial. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant le canapé s'affaisser à côté de lui mais se détendit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était que Brennan. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en fermant les yeux, l'air exténuée.

-Ca va Bones ?

-Oui, oui, mais ce dîner m'a épuisée !

-Sans oublier cette enquête, ajouta Booth malgré lui.

Brennan se retourna et le dévisagea, elle avait senti le ton que Booth avait employé, et en le regardant bien elle remarqua sa petite ride entre les deux yeux. Il était inquiet.

-Booth, commença t'elle, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, Parker est en sécurité ici, et je suis sûre que nous trouverons rapidement qui à tué Miller…

-Ce n'est pas ça Bones, réplica t'il, j'ai l'impression… Enfin, qu'il y a un conflit dans ma tête, comme si quelque part, la solution de cette affaire était évidente mais que… Qu'une partie de moi ne la connaissait pas, alors que l'autre…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais Brennan avait très bien comprit de quoi parlait son collègue. Elle prit une grande inspiration, elle n'était pas douée pour la psychologie, mais elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire risquait de toucher son collègue et d'être important pour lui, pour retrouver sa confiance passée, elle devait donc choisir ses mots.

-Booth, vous vous rappelez, quand vous vous êtes réveillé après votre opération ?

-Et que je ne me rappelais plus de vous… ? Oui.

-Vous savez qui je suis ?

-Bien sur, répondit Booth, en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir sa collègue.

-Vous savez ou est le Jefferson ?

-Oui, mais-…

-Vous savez tirer avec une arme, vous savez conduire votre voiture…

-Oui, mais Bones !

-Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, reprit l'anthropologue, c'est que vous êtes Seeley Booth. Et que vous n'avez pas changé suite à cette opération. Vous êtes toujours le même, mais il faut que vous vous laissiez le temps.

-Le temps, nous ne l'avons pas Bones.

-Bien sur que si. Une fois que ce tueur aura été arrêté, et il le sera, croyez-moi, une autre affaire prendra le relai et une autre, et encore une autre. Vous douterez peut-être encore mais pas moi. Je sais qui vous êtes, Booth, et je sais ce que vous valez. Vous arrêterez cet assassin, je le sais. Comme d'habitude.

Booth fixa Brennan, un peu ébranlé.

-Vous savez que j'ai raison, ajouta t'elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Avait-elle raison ? Etait-il capable de retourner à ses enquêtes avec une partie du cerveau qui lui faisait ressentir de fausses choses ? Qui risquait de les précipiter dans le mur, Brennan et lui ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser, et c'était justement ça qui l'effrayait. Avant, il aurait réussi à surmonter la boule d'angoisse qui nouait son estomac, il serait allé au-delà de ce stupide malaise qu'il ressentait devant chaque décision à prendre. Mais maintenant, il n'y arrivait pas. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il répondit, mécaniquement.

-Booth.

Son visage se figea au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Brennan se redressa dans la causeuse et attendit que l'agent raccroche.

-Booth… ? demanda t'elle

-Un nouveau corps. Trouvé non loin de l'Institut.

[…]

-Femme, la quarantaine… Je dirais que, selon sa structure faciale, elle devait être asiatique…

Wendel enfila rapidement sa blouse et se précipita aux côtés du Dr Brennan, sachant qu'elle détestait faire les premières constatations sans son élève.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire ? demanda Camille qui était rentrée au Jefferson un peu après Booth et Brennan pour avoir attendu un agent du FBI qui devait venir pour veiller sur Parker.

-La victime semble avoir été tué d'une balle dans la tempe, déclara Wendel, et… Elle a de la terre introduite dans la trachée.

-Hodgins ! appela Cam' en le voyant accourir vers la passerelle, Maeva se tenant derrière lui.

Le pathologiste grimpa rapidement les marches et attrapa le bocal que lui tendait Wendel, se hâtant vers sa salle pour pouvoir faire les analyses nécessaires. Il manqua de foncer dans Angela qui arrivait, une feuille à la main. Elle l'a tendit à Brennan qui remarqua au passage les cernes de son amie et son teint pâle… Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moment pour lui parler au milieu de cette affaire, la santé d'Angela en dépendait vraiment.

-Merci Ange'…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le dessin et l'abandonna rapidement aux mains de son coéquipier, retournant vers le corps en décomposition. Wendel avait terminé les divers prélèvements et elle se pencha vers le cadavre. Camille enfila une paire de gants en latex, s'apprêtant à rejoindre Brennan et la stagiaire quand le portrait d'Angela l'interpella. Elle se précipita sur Booth et lui arracha la feuille des mains.

-C'est pas vrai…

-Quoi ? demandèrent en même temps Booth et Brennan

-C'est Mlle Collins, le professeur de grec de Michelle…

[…]

-Vous êtes sûr ? Merci Mr Fernandez.

Booth raccrocha et se retourna vers les fouines.

-Le gardien du cimetière à été vérifier l'état des lieux.

-Et… ?

-Il a bien remarqué que la tombe du père de Michelle avait été vandalisée ; enfin, de la terre a été prélevée autour de l'emplacement de la tombe… Fernandez nous envoi un échantillon.

-D'après le taux de pourriture dans le sol, la terre trouvée dans la gorge de Jennifer Collins se trouvait à proximité d'un ou plusieurs corps en décomposition, un cimetière serait l'endroit idéal pour trouver ce taux, expliqua brièvement Hodgins.

-Donc, il s'agit d'un tueur en série, se hasarda Booth

-Pas de conclusions hâtives, le réprimanda Brennan en roulant des yeux, Sweets arrive dans une demi-heure, il a eu un problème avec sa voiture…

L'ex-snipper soupira et lâcha une réplique acerbe à propos du psychologue. Camille raccrocha son mobile et revint vers l'équipe.

-Seeley… Je suis désolée mais…

-Cam', tu peux rentrer…

-Merci.

Et le coroner fila vers la sortie, en se retenant de courir et en se tordant les mains. Booth la regarda partir et soupira. Il comprenait l'angoisse qui devait tordre l'estomac du légiste, l'angoisse maternelle, l'angoisse d'un parent. L'agent sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, mais il se détendit aussitôt sous la pression qu'exerçait cette main.

-Booth…

Il posa sa main sur celle de Brennan et répondit à sa pression. Seul le bruit que faisait Hodgins en pianotant sur son clavier rompait le silence. La tension semblait redescendre, peu à peu, l'angoisse de se sentir épiés, observés les quittait un par un. Booth se retourna et esquissa un sourire.

-Booth, répéta Brennan, ne le lâchant pas du regard

-Ca va Bones, ça va… Je me disais juste que… Enfin, je sais ce que ressent Cam'… Bones, nous sommes traqués, le but de cette personne est de nous faire peur, de nous faire nous sentir épiés… Le premier corps avait un double rapport avec mon fils, avec son école et avec la terre de chez Rebecca… Et maintenant, la prof' de grec de Michelle, avec dans la gorge de la terre provenant du cimetière ou se repose son père… Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est cette terre… Ce tueur semble nous envoyer un message, le problème, c'est que, tant que nous ne l'interprèterons pas, il continuera à tuer en se rapprochant toujours un peu plus de nos familles.

[…]

Angela resta un moment assise dans son bureau, immobile, fixant l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle s'était faite à l'idée de voir Hodgins avec Maeva… En plus, elle devait l'avouer, la jeune femme était adorable. A chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient, Maeva lui adressait un sourire, pas un sourire de pétasse, un sourire franc, un peu timide, aimable… Elle était gentille. Et c'était ça qui peinait le plus Angela ; Hodgins avait trouvé une femme merveilleuse, avec qui il pourrait passer une vie superbe… Sauf que cette fille, ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait raté sa chance, elle était partie, elle l'avait abandonné. A ses dépens. Elle soupira et attrapa son carton à dessins, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son bureau, cherchant un crayon. Quand elle eut enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle traça vivement des traits, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Elle était avant tout une artiste, et elle avait tendance à l'oublier depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Brennan… Mais, maintenant plus que tout, elle avait besoin de s'évader, s'évader dans son monde qu'elle avait délaissé depuis un moment.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et ne sentit pas le regard qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle dessinait. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, elle et l'art. Depuis Roxie, elle avait quelque peu délaissé son côté créatif, n'utilisant ses talents que pour redonner un visage aux morts…

Angela ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle eut la sensation que son œuvre était achevée. Aux yeux d'une autre personne, son dessin aurait pu paraitre incomplet. Mais son sixième sens d'artiste lui indiquait quand s'arrêter, lui indiquait quoi faire, dommage que ce ne soit valable que pour son art, et pas pour sa vie… Elle abandonna son crayon et regarda un moment son travail.

-C'est très beau, lâcha une voix dans la pièce.

Angela sursauta et se redressa brusquement, cherchant l'origine de la voix. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la personne qui l'observait était Maeva. Elle lui souriait timidement, tenant maladroitement son sac. Elle semblait un peu fatiguée, Angela jeta un coup d'œil sur le moniteur de son ordinateur ; il était près d'une heure du matin. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dessiné ni depuis combien de temps la jeune femme l'observait. Ses yeux gris la fixaient et, étrangement, apaisaient Angela. Cette fille était tellement… Innocente, si simple au milieu de cet Institut dans lequel planait la menace du tueur en série. L'artiste n'arrivait tout simplement pas à la détester, pas à agir comme l'ex petite amie jalouse.

-Je suis désolée si je vous dérange… nota timidement Maeva en baissant les yeux, ses cheveux châtains masquant une partie de son visage.

-Oh non, au contraire, je comprends que vous aillez chercher un endroit pour… Enfin, avec ce nouveau corps…

Angela leva le bras en direction de l'endroit ou Brennan et les autres fouines tournaient toujours autour du corps, prélevant chaque indice, relevant chaque chose qui aurait pu les aider à coincer le meurtrier. Maeva se retourna et eut un petit sourire, non, vraiment, Angela n'arrivait pas à la détester, cette fille ne le méritait tout bonnement pas.

* * *

_Et voilàààà. Je ne suis pas une adepte du 'chantage à la review' mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en pensez ^.^ pour savoir si, oui ou non, je dois envisager une thérapie pour soigner mes folies récurrentes au sujet de la vie de ces pauuuuvres personnages x)_


End file.
